


Empty Nesters

by ThisIsJapaneseLunchTimeRush



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AkaFuri Day 2016, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Cheesiness, Fluff, M/M, Married Dorks, OC, anniversary gift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 22:19:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6538726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisIsJapaneseLunchTimeRush/pseuds/ThisIsJapaneseLunchTimeRush
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their little girl is off to Hogwarts and Kouki just can't stop worrying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Empty Nesters

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke is owned by Fujimaki Tadatoshi, who I am not. Wish I was, but alas, fate was not so kind. Which means I do not own anything outside of my imagination. Please support the official release. 
> 
> I don’t know or provide any sort of explanation for how they have a child, but they do. It was definitely magic. Their daughter’s name is Shiori and they’re the Furihata’s because reasons. She was named after Seijuro’s mother. 
> 
> I wrote this for AkaFuri Day 2016. #412Domestic

“Are you sure she’ll be okay? She said she’d send an owl…” Kouki said, pacing back and forth, eyes trained on the sky, tensing at ever bird that flew by, hoping against hope that it was from his baby girl.

Seijuro sighed, walking over to his husband and wrapping the brunet in his arms, if only to stop the relentless pacing. It had been endearing an hour before, now it was beginning to grate on his nerves. The constant shuffling steps Kouki took made it really difficult to focus on his work. Looking into those tiny brown irises, the redhead smiled reassuringly and said, “The Hogwarts Express left only an hour ago, she won’t be sending an owl from a moving train. Kouki, our daughter will be perfectly fine. Shiori didn’t inherit your crippling anxiety, so there’s no need for you to worry.”

“But what if people make fun of her?! She might have your nerves of steel, but I remember you in your first year, you weren’t nearly as calm as you looked!” Kouki shot back, eyes turning back to the window.

Taking his husband’s face in his hands, Seijuro locked red eyes onto brown. “And you were a stuttering mess, but we both made it. Shiori can handle herself,” he said firmly. Their daughter was much stronger than Kouki gave her credit for. And smart and talented and kind. Seijuro didn’t want to get ahead of himself, but their darling girl was the epitome of the perfect child.

They got lucky. Shori could have been a nightmare. She could have gotten his brother’s penchant for violence and drama or she could have gotten his father’s stoicism and greediness or Kouki’s fear of…everything, or…or a great many awful qualities between them. But no, Shiori Furihata was a strong-willed, gentle-hearted girl who had a knack for leadership and a heart of gold. Not to mention she was brilliant. Thanks to Seijuro, she knew a great deal about the history of magic and ancient runes and basically anything he could teach her. And thanks to daddy Kouki she also knew every single detail about the Hogwarts Express. He certainly hoped she didn’t launch into rants about the train like Kouki had…it hadn’t helped the brunet make many friends.

Shutting his eyes, Kouki rested his forehead on his husband’s shoulder and mumbled, “But what if she doesn’t like the house she gets sorted into?”

Shaking his head incredulously at his husband, Seijuro said, “Maybe instead of worrying about the fact that our daughter is going to one of the best magic schools in the world, you should focus on the fact that we have the house all to ourselves. It’s been years since we’ve had some time alone. Maybe I’ll take some time off of work and we can take a vacation somewhere. Maybe visit your family back in Japan?”

Opening his eyes in shock, Kouki snapped his head up and looked at Seijuro as though the redhead had just suggested something unspeakable, “How can you think of vacationing at a time like this?! We won’t be seeing our baby until Christmas! _We don’t even celebrate Christmas!_ ”

“Come on, I can’t keep watching you flinch every time you see a bird,” Seijuro said, taking Kouki’s hand and leading him from their living room to the stairs.

“Sei! How can you think about—“

“I’m not thinking about sex, my love, I’m thinking of your sanity.” Seijuro tugged at his husband’s hand, but Kouki stood firm. Giving the brunet a soft smile, Seijuro said, “Trust me.”

“Mmh,” Kouki grumbled, but he let Seijuro guide him up the stairs. There were frames upon frames of pictures and the greater majority of them were little Shiori. Her bright red hair a constant mess, her warm brown eyes conveying her smile just as much as her toothy grin. She waved to them as they passed and Kouki’s stomach twisted. The next time he saw her, she’d probably already have her molars in. She’d probably be on the fast-track to Prefect, knowing her. He could see it already: Hogwarts’ youngest ever Prefect. It _would_ happen, she was so much like Seijuro it wouldn’t surprise Kouki in the least.

Seijuro led them into their room and let Kouki’s hand go, “Sit down and close your eyes.”

Raising an eyebrow, Kouki deadpanned, “I thought you said this wasn’t about sex.”

“It’s not! What kind of man do you take me for?” Seijuro teased, giving Kouki a peck on the nose. “Just trust me, okay?”

“What are you planning, Sei?”

Seeing that his husband wouldn’t be so easily swayed, Seijuro sat down on their bed and patted the space next to him.

Reluctantly, Kouki sat down, waiting for an explanation.

Facing the man he loved most in the world, Seijuro smiled, “I know our anniversary is technically next week, _but_ you look like you could use your gift early. Shiori wanted you to have it exactly on the day we got married all those years ago, but she’ll forgive me.”

“Are you sure?”

“Positive.” With another kiss on the nose, Seijuro asked, “Now will you close your eyes for a moment or not?”

“Fine, but you’re still waiting until next week for your gift,” Kouki said, closing his eyes as instructed.

“No peeking,” Seijuro warned, getting up and walking over to his side of the bed.

Kouki got the feeling he would cry, no matter what it was. He kept every single gift Shiori had ever given him—be it a random flower she picked (or, more accurately, accidentally stole from their neighbor’s yard) or something Seijuro had to help her pay for. Every single doodle on a napkin, every misspelled birthday card…

Well, there came the tears. Just thinking about their baby girl so far away for so long…

“Open your eyes,” Seijuro said.

Opening his already glazed over eyes, Kouki found Seijuro in front of him, hands outstretched. Over his hands hovered a little model of the Hogwarts Express, running around in slow circles, with a doodle of a perfect three-person family attached to the locomotive. Seijuro and him on the sides and little Shiori in the middle. They were all waving and smiling with little hearts over their heads.

He burst into tears.

By now, Seijuro expected this. They’d known one another since their own first year at Hogwarts, there was nothing about his husband that could surprise him anymore. “Happy almost-anniversary, Kouki.”

The brunet nodded, tears uncontrollably streaming down his face.

Seijuro let the train run over the bedside table as he took his husband’s face and gave him a kiss. It was a wet and sloppy kiss, but definitely not their worst. He remembered back when Shiori was first born, Kouki could barely articulate a single word for the entire day he was so lost in happy tears.

A sudden and loud thud made them both jump.

Looking right for the window, Kouki got up and bolted to the huge gray owl now shaking itself off of the crash. “It’s her! Something happened and now I’ll never forgive myself and we _sent_ her there and—“

“Kouki, that’s Kagami’s owl, calm down,” Seijuro said, opening the window and letting the large owl perch itself on his arm. The thing was unnecessarily heavy. Seijuro wasn’t even sure if owls could _get_ fat, but this one was. He pondered how much Kagami could even feed one owl—or _what_ he was even feeding it. It was certainly not eating rodents of moderate size and good fitness. He took the letter from it and let the thing go, grateful to have that massive creature off his arm.

“What is it? They could have called,” Kouki frowned as the huge owl took off once again. How something so big could manage to fly, Seijuro would never know.

Reading over the letter, the redhead cracked a smile. “Well, it seems we have been invited to the first annual Empty Nesters party. All the little Miracle kids are now off to school.”

“I d-don’t wanna go t-to a party,” Kouki sniffled.

“It’s in a few days, we still have time to decide.” Kouki nodded and Seijuro pulled the brunet into another kiss. “For now, shall we turn on the TV and cuddle a while? You look like you could use a good cuddle.”

“B-but no funny business, alright? We need to watch for Shiori’s owl.”

With a crooked smile, Seijuro grabbed the remote and hopped onto their bed, “I make no promises I can’t keep.”

“Sei!”

“Fine, fine,” he waved it off, “Come on, love, she’ll be having so much fun she won’t even have time to miss us.”

Kouki climbed into bed next to Sei as his husband turned the TV on. Sei instantly wrapped him in his arms and pulled him in for a cuddle, as was their norm for whenever the TV was on, but as the redhead flipped through channels looking for something they could both stand watching, Kouki’s eyes rested on the little train running around and around in lazy circles above the bedside table, continuing to worry about their baby girl spending almost the entire year alone in a sprawling castle.

What he didn’t know, was that the little red haired girl he worried so much about had found a compartment with all her rainbow-haired friends.

And so began a new era of quidditch genius to dominate the age old school.

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to make a joke in this fic about Shiori being one of the only redheads in the school not descended from a Weasley, but I couldn’t fit it in without ruining the entirety of the mood of this story, so yeah. That’s okay, though, because I have another Harry Potter AU in the works where I will most definitely work in that joke. 
> 
> Also, I suck at endings, so I’m sorry it’s not perfect. I rewrote it at least five times. This was the best of them.


End file.
